This invention relates to a gas generator for a vehicle safety bag mounted in front of the driver seat and inflatable upon impact or collision.
A variety of gas generators have been developed for vehicle safety bags, but they are generally inadequate for small automobiles wherein any initial impact is followed by a secondary collision between the driver and the steering wheel or dashboard within an extremely short period of time, as compared with a larger vehicle. Thus, the gas generator in a small automobile must be light and compact, and capable of fully inflating a gas bag in approximately 20 ms. after initiation. The prior art gas generators fail to meet these criteria.